


Sasuke Vs. Sidous (Close to Max power vs. Max Power, but environment applies)

by Feyyell



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Almost MaxPower Sasuke, Author's Notes are for explanations, But Neither are Going to have that starting off, Faster Than Light Isn't an Excuse for Favoritism, Hypothetical Fight Fic, If You are Going to Fight by Physics, MaxPower Sidious, You are Going to Fight by the Physics Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyyell/pseuds/Feyyell
Summary: So, I saw a hypothetical battle question some time ago, about who would win: Almost fullpower Naruto Sasuke or Legends Sidious, without Sidious having full power. And the argument turned out to be in bad faith, since one side argued ftl, and shoved the proof on the other side, while laughing at any attempts to explain with lots of proof, that ftl, is in fact viable in Star Wars. As I fully disagree with arguing in bad faith, I will re-open the argument, but with limited knowledge.





	1. First Real World Physics

**Author's Note:**

> First off, if you are going to argue something, metrics become important. If side A is insistent on using feet, and side B decides to go for cubits, and demanding that side A use, I don't know centimeters, how can you reasonably expect an accurate answer? Logically, you won't. Therefore, I will devote sections to each hypothetical field, and use the metrics of said field. If I measure one in centimeters, I will measure both in centimeters. If I am going to use Real World Physics for one I will use Real World Physics for both, evidence or not. Any evidence which doesn't subscribe to the metrics is thrown out for that comparison in those metrics. There will be no "I use ftl, but it is physically impossible for you to use it because physics". If I judge by real world rules, I will judge by real world rules.
> 
> Sooo... Here we go. Of to varying metrics, and their translations.
> 
> Also, note. I am no physicist, nor leading edge developer. I am using google and educated guesses.

Real World Physics - I will be using several layers of Real World Physics, based on different levels of understanding. The first layer, by simplicity, which makes sense to compare the two, is medieval skill and physics. What this means, is that both lose lots of skills, (and the screams start), since no medieval person is known for even going faster than sound, much less light. Medieval peasants were certainly faster than the Modern desk jockey, which means that logically, I can reasonably allow Martial Arts Masteries. But nobody is going faster than sound. Whips can move faster than sound, but only at the end, and neither, as I recall use whips. 

So, Sasuke keeps all of his ninja weapons, none of his chakra, none of his seals. He still can, and probably uses poison occasionally, but Sasuke wasn't known for being a poisons expert. His Sharnigan is reduced to eiditic memory, and being able to read opponents moves, with good guesses on what they will do, based on what they have done. With practice, he can learn their moves, but that takes muscle memory, which takes practice. Also, the famous Ninja durability is reduced. You can lose a limb, and if you lose a limb, you die. This is medieval ages, there is little hope for such medical treatment. In the same breath, this is medieval, you can still fight without a limb for a bit, so it is a severe penalty, but you can force a draw. If you hit a rock, you will break before the rock does, usually. Finally, Sasuke's Sharnigan, doesn't have hypnotic properties. This is medieval, the best you got is words, actions, and appearances to throw the enemy off, lower their guard, cause processing errors. So, Sasuke is probably painted like some crazy person, with a lunatic's yell. Both buy fractions of a second. He is acquainted with a Medical expert, but he never studied, so, he might buy half a day with a lethal injury.  
Now for Sidious. He is a well trained poisons expert, but this is medieval, and he comes unprepared. So, no poisons except for readily poisonous. Readily poisonous is still slow in Medieval times, so your enemy won't likely die for a day, and they can spend most of that day killing you. You can, if you are lucky, slow reaction times, but not quickly and he may try that. Force is big Nope. What Sidious keeps of his mastery of the Force, is deduction, and persuasive words, tone of voice, and fast intellect, and martial arts training, just reapplied as daggers and longswords. He is prescient, but again, nothing really powerful, maybe seconds into the future. Even in Medieval Prescience is a thing, but it isn't perfect, and mistakes are easy to make. He is also an accomplished fighter with his long sword, but his mastery in weapons is in daggers. Like with Sasuke, there is No force durability. Sidious has been trained to withstand torture, by torture, so he may even be immune to pain. With his long life, he may even have kept in the practice of withstanding torture. So, Sidious can fight significantly long even when supposedly debilitated. Also, with his long practice with poisons and torture probably comes self-medication skills near the height of Medieval Medical Knowledge. But again, this probably buys another day, then you die. 

Now for the fight: At range, both have ranged weapons. First, Sasuke throws Sidious off with his crazy warpaint and yell, but it is less effective than usual. Sidious thinks very fast, and so gets over his shock too quickly. If neither side lands an immediately lethal shot, then they both pause and re-evaluate the other. I can see Sidious throwing berry dipped daggers, and Sasuke has kunai, and Shurikens. At this stage, whoever fails to dodge probably will die, but adrenaline can keep them alive for hours. It won't take long for Sidious to realize Sasuke has more ranged weapons than he has, so he moves in with his sword. Now, Sasuke pulls out his sword. You have two experts fighting in swordsmanship, and probably both get better with time, ironically because they are better applying their brains. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Sidious's teacher was extremely cruel, and passed that on for several more years, plus Sidious's genius level intellect working on the problem as well. Eiditic memory plus youth do little when the opponent has trained intensely for several more years, and figures out more than fighting style, but gets good guesses on what to say or do to cause you to lose focus on your opponent. I don't know the probabilities, but likely Sidious lives longer. But there still is a significant chance they both die. This is the medieval ages, and fights to the death likely end in draws to the death.

TLDR: Sidious wins, but neither have long life expectancies after the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It has been vehemently argued that Sasuke would win via survival, based on several presuppositions. One: Sasuke is known for being an adult in his prime at the time he is pulled into this imaginary conflict. Two: Sidious, is to all appearances, an old man, and so, without Force Powers is an old man. Three: Both sides met bandits from the era. Four: Disease. I have examined them, and decided, that Three: violates the spirit of this conflict. It is supposed to be Sasuke vs. Sidious, not Sasuke vs Mideval plus Sidious vs Mideval. But even if it were, an important missing piece is that Sidious loves playing mind games, including, "I look weaker than I am, but I appear to be as weak as I look". What this means, is that like someone who was used to reacting quickly, Sasuke, with all his experience with insane reflex boosting powers, has an immediate disadvantage, as he is used to acting much faster than he can right now, kind of like how a drunk driver has trouble with poorer reflexes. Sidious would have that trouble, but regularly, effectively acts likes he is likewise drunk. If he didn't, surely something about him being a human with superhuman reflexes would have made it to the Jedi, who were supposed to look out for Sith. Now, to be fair, both sides have extreme disconnect from the land they are used to, but while Sasuke's primary disconnect is with his reflexes and chakra (physical), Sidious's main disconnect is with his tech. While both are dangerous to work around, tech awareness, is probably easier to work around than physical ability. It is true, that Sidious should be competetive with Sasuke's reflex's order of magnitude, but again, Sidious has training with force suppression, and Sasuke, doesn't. That means he is more used to mideval capabilities in comparison to is own than Sasuke. So, first conclusion: Sidious gets over his physical handicap faster than Sasuke. He also probably gets over his tech and physical handicap faster than Sasuke gets over his physical handicap, should this be applied to the battle. Furthermore, Sidious is just the type of person to keep clones of himself, to jump into when one fails. Now, being clones, you can hide a lot of things, like how many years you have left on this body. It wouldn't surprise me if Sidious looked like he was 80, but his body was an adult in his prime, when he was picked up. Meaning, he Looks old, but is really a spring chicken. So, Argument Two is invalidated, probably. I can't be sure, but the evidence leans against this. Argument One just provides more ammunition for Sidious to work with in Sidious' favor if it applies. Now, for Three: Even if it did apply, now we get into how they operate. The person who made this argument, is quite correct that, supposing Sasuke met a bunch of bandits, he could, probably, take over them as a warlord, or at worst, a member. That much is clear. However, they tried to apply the same to Sidious, and say bandits beat Sidious, because youth and numbers. However, given the previous points I have made, it isn't so cut and dried. Sidious, probably has to deal with bandits even more than Sasuke, and appearance of weakness does mean he would have to exert himself, both are true, but even with mideval weapons, Sidious' prime assets here are his cruel training and his mind games. It seems unreasonable, that between the two, he could quickly come up with and execute a way to victory, where he does, in fact, become their leader. Even if he starts as a captive, which is even odds, all depending on which plan he uses. But he will not die. His survival instinct is too strong, and unlike Sasuke, he is quite willing to survive by any means possible. And furthermore, has little confidence in his own survival, as is. He would go a step further than "any means possible" and pad his own survival rate, by any way he sees. Now, finally, four. I look at four, and realize a few things in quick succession: There are lots of poisons in Naruto, but few diseases. Sure, you have Tsunade's alcoholism, and also smoking addictions, but few pathogenic diseases. With that in mind, Sasuke, going from a pathogen-free world to a pathogen-friendly world, is suddenly in a lot of danger. On the other hand, pathogen-based diseases, even those that affect force-users are a thing in Star Wars. Even if he were an old man, which we only have his appearance to go by, Sidious, as per his training under Plageuis, would most certainly be immunized, via controlled disease. He is just the sort that would routinely infect himself, just to keep up immunity. The logical conclusion, is that Sasuke has yet another road block to deal with should disease be a factor.
> 
> I know this is rant-y, and I probably some things. If you can think of anything I missed, please let me know, and I will consider it.


	2. Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this stage, anything we know is available with current tech, is available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Notes, for this chapter yet. But if I think of something, I will put it either here or in the End notes. I will include reviews that I think have something to think about there.

Medical advancements get better, shock factor goes up, Sidious has a gun, and his sword probably has a big battery attached to it. Sasuke carries around flamethrowers. Maybe one on each hand and a small one in his mouth. It is awkward, but he has learned how to use them. He also has a taser function in his gloves. Sidious probably does too, and probably ranged taser. On one hand, fairness says both have ranged tasers. On the other: ranged taser doesn't fit with Sasuke's style. Ranged fire, yes. Ranged electric, no. Still no poison on either side. Adrenaline survival is lower, but not significantly. Still neither are fighting faster than sound. But drugs are allowed to overcome and double the adrenaline time.

At range, modern gun, especially poisoned gun beats ninja tools. At range, modern gun beats flamethrower. Even in Flamethrower range, gun is faster. The only thing a Flamethrower do, is provide concealment. But that concealment works both ways. Sidious didn't make any poison, but given even a day, cleaning supplies work. If they move to melee range, both probably have electrical swords, but Sidious has ranged tasers. Sasuke might have ranged tasers, but that is in debate. At all ranges, Sidious with his genius and long training time with cruelty has a remarkable advantage, one of those being pain tolerance. The probable win goes to Sidious. Even doubling the shock effect to cause the opponent to lower their guard doesn't work so well with Sidious being trained by someone who can be categorized as abusive and violent.

There is one thing I don't know how to account for: I can see Sidious using flash grenades, and perhaps real grenades, but I don't know about Sasuke. I also don't know if they would get the grenades as part of their package. Sidious' Foresight would help with this, and if I assume both are brought up to the knowledge of Modern, as a consolation prize for loss of skills, they both would immediately know the troubles with both. What I don't know, is what variants of eye protection would help against Flash grenades and similar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
